bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinji Konno/Tropes
This page lists tropes that fit to the character and actions of Shinji Konno. *'Afraid of Doctors:' In all of his stoicism and near-emotionless demeanor, Shinji seems to have a phobia of doctors and scientists - something which can be justified with his history of mad scientists. *'Ax Crazy:' One of the reasons that Asuka restricts him from wielding a sword. The other is that a single sword swing from him is capable of leaving behind a huge crater in his wake. *'Break The Badass:' Shinji takes a brutal mind rape session from Shidai Kagai potent enough to cripple him enough for a few days. It takes strenuous work from Sakura Keikai in order to bring him back to his senses. *'Character Depth:' **'Flat Character:' There's really nothing interesting about him due to his stoic attitude... at least, on the outside. **'Hidden Depths:' Deep down, he holds a deep loyalty towards V-14, especially his own team. He can show particular affection towards Rika Nakamura and Yusuke Saruwatari because they were the ones to give him his name. *'Consummate Professional:' He takes his job as a V-14 mercenary very seriously. *'Creepy Good' *'Dark and Troubled Past' *'Freudian Excuse:' Shinji's hardened and emotionless state is due to him being part of a set of experiments on his psyche and body in order to mold him into an effective Mod Soul. It didn't help that the doctors and scientists that worked on him didn't exactly care much for their patients... *'Genius Bruiser:' Because he doesn't speak or interact much with his team outwardly, it's hard to see the subtle signs of his intelligence... when he's not on a murderous rampage, that is. *'Good Is Not Nice:' Especially in his Ax Crazy mode. *'Hates Being Touched:' Or at the very least, being grabbed roughly in any manner, as he demonstrated with Kenja. *'Hidden Heart of Gold:' Holds a soft spot for both Rika and Yusuke. Matter of fact, he even thanked Sakura Keikai - their former prisoner - for taking care of him during his BSOD moment. *'Mood Swinger:' With a simple verbal command, Shinji can change from cold and detached to maniacal, bloodthirsty and animalistic within the time span of seconds. *'Muscles Are Meaningless:' Although he does have a muscular build, it does not excuse his ability to destroy a large radius of a city with a single sword swing. *'Noble Fugitive' *'No Sense of Humor' *'Not Good With People' *'Not So Stoic:' During the process of being broken and even afterwards, Shinji shows fear and anger to drive home just how damaging the mind rape had been to his sanity. *'Number Two:' To Asuka. *'OOC Is Serious Business:' And very, very terrifying. *'Perpetual Frowner:' He has never, ever smiled. But then again, when he does, it's usually a sign that the locks holding back his rational side have broken. *'The Philosopher:' One of his more defining traits through his attitude of stoicism. *'Sadist:' When his mental restraints are undone. *'Undying Loyalty:' To V-14, to the point where he even threatened a physical god over it. *'A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing:' The hardened and stoic attitude that he constantly exhibits are a result of mental locks that keep him from losing his grip.